


If It Means A Lot To You (working title)

by TransLucas



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adoption, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Panic at the Disco - Freeform, enjoy, gay relationship, kind of stupid but idc, literally i've been writing this for a year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/TransLucas
Summary: when a foster kid in Las Vegas gets adopted by Brendon Urie, he is tossed into a whirlwind of music, touring and record labels, while still trying to navigate the rough waters of being a gay teenager.





	If It Means A Lot To You (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first full length fic. I'm not sure how good it's going to be but we're going to give it a shot. I'll do my best to update regularly but we'll see how well that goes. Anyway, this fic might talk about some topics that are uncomfortable for people so make sure to read my notes before every chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> In this chapter, there are mentions of breast cancer and death (non-graphic). Please adjust accordingly.

“Absolutely not.” I spat at my social worker, “I have band practice and I refuse to drag this guy along.”

  
“Come on, Elliot. We have to work through this.”

  
“No,” I repeated, slower.

  
My social worker closed the folder with a satisfied smirk on her face, “Too bad. He’s showing up at 9 am on Friday. Be ready, be polite and I will see you on Saturday!” With the last condescending comment, she left, taking her folders with her.

  
I groaned.

  
“What a bitch.” Skylar said, walking into my room, “Not even letting you have a say?”

  
I walked over to my closet (I was still in my pajamas), “I know! I’m the one getting shadowed all day, the least she could do is have my consent.”

 

“Are you still coming to practice?” Sky asked, pulling a bottle of water to his lips.

  
“I wouldn’t miss practice for anything, especially a guy who probably won’t even adopt me.” Skylar and I were in a band called The Category Five. It was my band and I played bass and sang. Sky was our drummer, our guitarists were Blake and Gavin from down the road.

  
I created the band after my mom died.

  
I actually never knew my dad. My parents had me out of wedlock but my dad fully intended to be a doting father and husband. At least, that’s what my mother thought. My dad ran a hardware store until it burned to the ground about a month before I was born. He split with his insurance money and was never seen again. Last I heard (which was when the police were searching for him, so he could take me in), he was in Europe. Whatever, I guess.

  
My mom was the only parent I needed. We always had plenty to eat, we lived comfortably, and we were happy. Mom got breast cancer in 2007 when I was 6. She was in remission as long as I could remember. When I was 11, it came back 10 times as strong. That was what killed her, ultimately. It was really hard to watch. I’m not too scarred from it, but I do miss her a lot.  
Music was the first thing I turned to. Skylar didn’t get here until I was 12, so I had to figure out the first year of being a foster kid. I taught myself to play piano, bass, and ukulele. I think teaching myself to play instruments kept me from thinking about Mom too much.

  
When Sky came and I found out he could play drums, I was really excited. Finally, meeting Gavin and Blake at school was amazing.

  
Thus, our band.

 

But, enough about the band, because I’m tired of talking about it.

  
I pulled on a gray t-shirt that says I Rap Caucasianally, along with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and black jump boots. I ran down the steps, grabbing my backpack and ukulele on the way out the door.

  
I always made it to the bus stop early, before Sky or Gavin got here. I don’t know why I always did; I think I liked the silence. I leaned back on the bench with my ukulele, strumming a short chord progression.

  
“Elliot!” I heard a voice call. I turned to the left to see Skylar walking out with his backpack and two brown paper bags.

  
He ran over and handed me on of the bags, “Gertie made us lunch.”

 

I brightened, “Really?”

  
Gertie was the lady who cared for us. “Us” was 4 kids: Me, Skylar, Charlie, and Dustin. Charlie and Dustin are 3 and 6 months old. Gertie takes care of them at home while we go to school. We help too when we’re home.

  
Skylar and I eagerly dug through the bags to see what she had packed for us. Gertie was a firm believer in snacks and always sent us with plenty. She didn’t always have time, but when she did, we cherished it.

  
“I have fruit snacks, a cosmic brownie and one of those YooHoo things,” Sky said, closing the bag and putting it in his backpack. I copied him, “So do I.”

  
Gavin walked up with his earbuds in, “Hey, Gav.” Sky said, nodding in his direction. He waved, sitting next to me, “Hey guys.”

  
We sat in silence for a little while, the only noise coming from my ukulele.

  
The bus arrived at its normal time of 8:32 (I have a habit of staring at my watch.) and the three of us piled into it.

  
We were some of the first people on the bus, so we took the back seats. I sat between Sky and Gav, then Blake sat next to Gav when he got on.

  
We sat in silence, for the most part. Sky had a spam account on Instagram with 35 thousand followers that he used frequently, Gavin listened to music the entire time and Blake was just real quiet. I had stuck my ukulele in my backpack and was sitting contently with my friends.

  
An hour later, the four of us stood around Blake’s locker, “So I think I got us a set on Saturday.” Blake said, putting his math and history books in his locker.

 

The three of us brightened up, “Really? Where?” I asked eagerly.

  
“My older brother got a job at some burger place that’s been looking for a band to play regularly. His manager said if we’re good the first time, he’ll let us come back. He said we could even get paid.” Blake said calmly.

  
The other three of us began to rave about it, thanking Blake and talking about what songs we could play at the gig.

  
I loved us.

  
Since nothing happened at school, I’ll waste time talking about Gav and Blake.

 

  
Gavin is 14 like Skylar and me, but he’s the youngest. He’s really smart, but not book smart. In fact, a lot of the teachers think he’s an idiot. He has terrible grades and almost every teacher hates him. He tried his best, honestly, but he just wasn’t smart in the way adults thought. He’s so creative, though. He loves making typography and all of the posters he makes cover his bedroom walls. He lived with his grandma, who loved all of us like her own grandkids. Gavin was truly irreplaceable, but then again, all of us are.

  
Blake is 15 and he moved here last year, from California. His parents are really rich but he doesn’t like to talk about it. He thinks people will only be his friend for his money and all his stuff. We actually didn’t know how much money his parents had until we had to have band practice at his house when we were just starting out. Blake is really quiet but we aren’t sure why. Gavin thinks it’s because his dad is kind of a drunk but Sky and I think it’s because of his depression.

  
Blake told us he first got diagnosed with depression when he was 10 and that was when he kind of stopped talking as much. He only said a few words to his parents or to us. He said he had a lot of thoughts that none of us would believe if he told us. I asked him to be our lyricist, so he could put those words onto paper. He’s so smart, he has a lot to offer the world. He wants to be an MD and do “Doctors without Borders” or whatever it’s called.

  
That's us. A little family in itself, if you like to think about it like that...

  
When school ended, the four of us piled into the bus to sit in our usual spot.

  
“I’m gonna have some guy shadowing me at band practice tomorrow,” I said, playing one of my original songs on the ukulele.

  
“Really? Who?” Gav asked.

  
“Not sure. I think his name is Brandon or something. Anyway, I’m still coming and we should carry practice on as usual.”

  
“That’s fine. Where are we meeting?” Blake asked.

  
“My place. Just go to the garage. If you want to bring your amp over tonight, I can keep it at my place until tomorrow.” Gavin said to Blake. Then he turned to Sky and me, “You guys can bring your stuff over too.”

 

Sky nodded as the bus came to a halt at our stop, “I might bring my kit over, but I doubt Elliot will bring anything over.”

  
We said goodbye to Blake and walked off the bus, “You know I never leave my ukulele or my bass anywhere but Gertie’s or in my hands.” I said. Sky and Gav laughed. We split off, Gavin going to the left and Skylar and I going to the right.

  
“Are you excited about this guy coming?” He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. I stuck my ukulele in my backpack and did the same, “Not really. It’s probably gonna be like every other time, where they say they’ll think about it and never call back.”

  
“Is your agent getting annoyed?”

  
“Oh, she hates me.”

  
“Mine too!” Sky exclaimed and we burst out laughing.

  
We unlocked the door of the house to hear Dustin wailing in his high chair. “We’re home, Gertie!” I called out.

  
The woman came out from the kitchen, covered in flour, “Hello, boys. Have a good day at school?”

  
I raised my eyebrows at Skylar, “What happened here?” We asked, rounding the corner into the kitchen. The floor was covered in flour and so was Charlie. He sat on a mountain of the stuff, giggling. Sky picked Dustin up out of his chair and Dustin immediately stopped crying.

  
Skylar must be magical or something.

  
“There was a little accident while Charlie and I were trying to make cookies.”

  
Skylar and I laughed along with Gertie, “I’ll give him a bath. Elliot, put your bag in your room and sweep all this up?”

  
I nodded, “Sure thing, Gertie.”

  
I did as she asked, then went upstairs to my room. I rushed through my homework, stuck it in my binder, and then began to prepare for the shadowing tomorrow. I cleaned up my room and my bathroom, then put a couple of textbooks on my desk to make it look like I was a hard-working student.

  
That’s what my social worker taught me: look enticing, look like I care.

  
So that’s what I was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR: Elliot is told by his social worker that a man will be shadowing him to see if he wants to adopt Elliot. Elliot and his friend Skylar head out from their foster home to school, where we meet their friends Blake and Gavin. We talk about their band, The Category Five. Finally, Elliot cleans his room in preparation for the man coming tomorrow. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! Title might change, but the story will mostly stay the same.


End file.
